


It's a Girl!

by Eye_Greater_Than_Three



Series: The Heart of a Good Man [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crossover, F/M, Het, Pregnancy, female!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heidi spent the morning with her family, and she has a special announcement for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Girl!

Heidi Potter stretched as she exited her bedroom. She slowly made her way over to the kitchen, walking passed the living room area where Teddy and Jamie were watching Saturday morning cartoons. Edmund “Teddy” Lupin was sitting on the couch, dressed in his _Cars_ pajamas and his hair was a lavender color. Teddy was laughing at whatever was taking place in the cartoon , and his legs were swinging back and forth. Next to Teddy sat James “Jamie” Weasley Potter. He was seated on the couch with Prongs, his stag stuffed animal, in his arms while his blue eyes were fixed on the television, dressed in his cowboy pajamas.

She yawned, pausing to glance at the television. It was some show she recognized from the Disney Channel. Her gaze drifted over to the boys, her sons. As she watched them laughing, her right hand came up onto her stomach, where her fingertips stroked her baby-bump. A soft smile grew on her face.

Her eyes drifted down to her pajamas, checking to make sure the combination of her white Hello Kitty sweatpants and her tan cami still worked. The pajamas were her way of casually dropping a hint of the sex of her unborn daughter.

Turning on her heels, Heidi skipped into the kitchen. She grabbed and organized everything she needed before she started to make pancakes. Once the batter was made, she added several drops of red food-coloring. Checking to make sure neither of the kids were around, Heidi grabbed the strawberries and made quick work of chopping them into small pieces.

Next, she poured some of the batter into the pan and started cooking the pancakes. As the pancakes cooked, she placed pieces of the chopped strawberries in each pancake with a look of glee. She had spent a few days planning this, and so far it was turning out perfectly.

“Teddy, can you sat the table,” Heidi called out a little later. “Jamie, get your grandma,” she added.

She heard the television turn off before two sets of feet padded across the apartment in opposite directions. Jamie giggled as he walked towards Andromeda's room. Teddy appeared in the kitchen a couple minutes later, he stopped next to Heidi and placed a hand on her belly.

“How's my little sibling doing?” he asked, rubbing her baby-bump. He stared up at Heidi with sea green eyes.

“Pretty good,” Heidi answered, placing a few pancakes on a serving plate. “We really want strawberry ice cream,” she said with a wink.

Teddy grinned, showing off his missing teeth. He nodded eagerly as his gaze drifted over to the freeze. He knew his mom meant it was a  _super_ special occasion, and they were allowed to have ice cream for  _breakfast_ .

With a bounce in his step, Teddy grabbed the plates and the silverware before heading over to the table. He made a few more trips, grabbed the cups, napkins, the syrup, and the ice cream. As he was setting the ice cream on the table, Jamie and Andromeda walked into the kitchen.

Jamie's blue eyes widened at the sight of the ice cream on the table. He had only ever  _heard_ about ice cream for breakfast. Never in a  _million years_ would he have thought they would have it. His mom was  _the best_ – especially now that she was pregnant. They got to try  _lots_ of new, yummy food. The sandwich he had yesterday for an after school snack was awesome. Who knew peanut better went well with pickles, ketchup, turkey, and chocolate.

Andromeda eyed the ice cream with a critical eye and thin lips. Heidi moving caught her eye. Andromeda's dark eyes narrowed, as she started to connect the pieces. A smile formed across her lips as she took in all the pink. Pink was the cliche color used for a baby girl.

Teddy sat down as Jamie bounced over to his seat with Andromeda right behind him. Andromeda sat down across from Teddy and picked up the magical copy of  _The New York Times_ placed next to her plate.  _The New York Times_ was both a magical and a muggle newspaper. Two different editions were printed. The main difference was the photographs in the two newspapers: the magical had moving pictures while the muggle one didn't. Other differences included more articles in the magical, which reported both the muggle and magical news, like the Quidditch reports in the Sports sections and different advertisements. The magical version of  _The New York Times_ was currently only available in paper format, but some magical technology companies were rumored to be working on software to make magical papers available online and on tablet devices or smart-phones.

Heidi arrived to the table a moment later carrying the serving plate. She placed it in the middle of the table. Taking a seat, she watched as Teddy and Jamie grabbed three pancakes each. She took two while Andromeda took one.

The family of four started eating. Breakfast was filled with laughter and smiles. Andromeda and Heidi shared a few secret smiles while Jamie and Teddy remained obvious. Once they were done eating, Teddy and Jamie cleared the table, placing the dirty dishes next to the sink. Andromeda rinsed the dishes off before handing them to Jamie and Teddy to load into the dishwasher.

It was Saturday. Heidi planned to spend the day with her sons and Andromeda. Steve was on a training mission or something until Tuesday. It had been a few weeks since Heidi spent a whole day with her sons. Between her classes, her dissertation and her duties as a graduate student, spending time with Steve, and her sons' lives, it was hard to spend time together. Today, Heidi was hoping they could stay in and play boardgames or something. She would probably spend a few hours working on her dissertation and grading later in the evening, but she wanted to spend time with her family.

While Andromeda and the boys did the dishes, Heidi wondered off to her room to change. She stripped out of her pajamas and placed them on her bed. Turning, she walked into her walk-in closet. She glanced over the shelves, trying to find the right outfit. She hadn't planned her outfit for the day, but was going to have something pink.

Walking towards her jeans, she grabbed a pair of light gray skinny jeans and pulled them on. With a frown, Heidi noticed they were a little tight, which meant she would have to pick up some maternity clothes or charm her clothes. Charming clothes made them weaker, which made them wear out faster.

Heidi walked over to the shirts. She opened a random drawer and looked through her tank tops. She smiled when she spotted a lace trimmed, bright pink tank top. She pulled it on, and was satisfied to see it fit well. Nearby she spotted and blue and pink plaid shirt, which she pulled on and rolled the sleeves up to her elbows. As she exited the closet, Heidi grabbed a pair of slouch suede black boots and a brown waist belt.

When she returned to the living room, her sons came rushing in, each dressed. Teddy had on a pair of blue jeans and a red and gold Iron Man shirt. Jamie was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a Batman shirt. She watched as they rushed to the television. Teddy switched it over to the Discovery Channel, where a documentary was starting. Glancing at the screen, Heidi recognized the legendary shield of Captain America. Knowing her sons, she decided to let them watch the documentary. Both of them loved superheroes, and she knew that Captain America was the first  _real_ superhero.

Heidi walked to the kitchen. She found Andromeda by the stove with the tea kettle. With a sigh of a longing, Heidi grabbed a mug and a random decaf teabag. She  _really_ missed coffee and caffeine. The risk of a miscarriage wasn't worth drinking caffeine.

“Who's the new man?” Andromeda asked, pouring hot water into Heidi's mug.

Heidi eyes widened and she glanced up at Andromeda. How had she known? She had avoided mentioning anything about Steve. Their relationship was going well, but she wasn't ready for her family to know about it yet. She wanted to make sure their relationship was serious enough.

Thinking another moment, Heidi thought about lying to Andromeda. Looking at her though, Heidi couldn't bring herself to lie. “His name's Steve Rogers,” she answered. “We've been dating about month,” she said. Taking a sip of her tea, she added, “I don't plan on telling the boys for another few weeks.”

Andromeda nodded, glancing over at Teddy and Jamie in the living room. They were focused on the documentary. “Does he know . . .?” Andromeda trailed off, motioning to the boys.

“Yeah,” Heidi replied with a smile. “He doesn't seem to mind.” She took another sip of her tea. “He even knows about my pregnancy,” she added. “It came up on our first date, and he's been . . . attentive to my needs.” As far as she was concerned, their first date was that afternoon they spent in Central Park five weeks ago.

Andromeda nodded, smiling softly at Heidi. “When will you tell Teddy and Jamie?” she asked.

Heidi took a moment to think. That was a good question. “I don't know,” she replied with a shrug. “I think within the next month, but I want to talk to Steve first.”

“Is he a wizard?” Andromeda asked. She could care less if he was a wizard or not, as long as the man was accepting. Heidi was her surrogate daughter, and she didn't want to see her heart get broken again.

“Muggle, I think,” she answered. “He didn't seem to recognize my name.” In the United States, Heidi was nowhere near as famous as she was in the United Kingdom – and Europe – but she was well known, meaning most people had heard of her.

“I suggest you find out,” Andromeda stated. She wasn't trying to be demanding or anything, but she wanted to make sure Heidi knew what she was getting into this time. The first week after Charlie announced their divorce, Heidi had been an emotional reck. She had snapped out of it when she realized Charlie tried to take the Black and the Potter fortunes from her.

Nodding, Heidi silently agreed.

“How did you meet?” Andromeda asked, walking over to the table and taking a seat.

Heidi followed a few steps behind and sat down across from Andromeda. “He helped me carry the groceries a few weeks ago,” she replied, blushing a little. Steve did a lot of small chivalrous things like that for her. It was flattering.

Andromeda smiled, a far-off gaze entering her dark eyes. “Reminds me of how I met Ted,” she said with a mixture of fondness and sadness. “I was in my third year and he was in his fifth. My bag had split open, and he helped me gather everything.”

Heidi gently returned Andromeda's smile. She had gotten to know Andromeda amazingly well in the last few years. While they were close, she didn't know much about Andromeda's relationship with Ted. It was nice hearing these things. “Was it love as first sight?” she asked. It hadn't been love at first sight for her and Steve, but it was attraction at first sight. Attraction was important, and it could develop into love.

Andromeda's smile widened as she started to laugh. She calmed down after a minute or two. “No, it wasn't,” she said, her smile turning sad. “For it was more like annoyance at first sight. I was a Black and you know the family's  _history_ ,” she sighed, shaking her head. “I recognized Ted as a muggleborn when he had introduced himself, and I wasn't very . . . nice. He – the kind hearted Hufflepuff – smiled and went on his way. After that, he was  _always_ nice to me.”

Heidi reached across the table and patted Andromeda's hands with a small smile. The two stared at each other for a little longer before Teddy and Jamie came running into the kitchen in a fit of giggles and squeals.

“Mom, mom!” Teddy shouted, coming to stop by Heidi. “Can we play  _Monopoly_ ?” he asked, shoving the  _Monopoly_ game into her face.

Heidi raised an eyebrow. Last she checked the boys were watching that Captain America documentary. She glanced over Jamie, who was nodding and smiling. “Sure,” she answered, turning back to Teddy. “I wanna play with Jamie,” she added.

Jammie giggled and shook his head. “Grandma and I playing together, remember?” he said, running over to Andromeda. He smiled at her.

Andromeda returned the smile and placed the young child on her lap.

Heidi laughed and shook her head. She helped Teddy set the game up, and they started playing.

“How was your doctor appointment?” Jamie asked, looking over at his mom with large blue eyes.

Teddy froze, tightening his hand around the dice. He turned to look at Heidi.

Andromeda smiled.

“It was good,” Heidi replied. She stood and wandered over to the fridge. A copy of her sonogram was on it. She took it out from under the magnet and returned to the table, handing it to Andromeda.

Jamie and Andromeda looked at it before passing the sonogram to Teddy. Teddy stared at with wide sea green eyes.

“Do we get a brother or a sister?” Teddy asked, placing the sonogram down next to him.

“A sister,” Heidi answered with a wide smile.

“That explains all the pink,” Jamie stated, wrinkling his nose.

Heidi, Andromeda, and Teddy laughed.

 


End file.
